Frost
Clive Stikes, known as Frost, is Carson Salazar's sidekick and best friend. He's a shy person but he's also very friendly with the people he knows. Sometimes he feels alone because of his lack of memories about his past. Frost likes all sports, especially winter ones. History Background There are no many informations of his early life because when Providence found him he lay in the middle of an iced forest. He only remembered his name and his date of birth. He was in a coma for a few days during which his body changed. After his becoming an EVO he started training for become a Providence soldier. Current Life Works in Providence in team-up with Carson and Tory. He has his own room nearby Carson’s and Tory’s. When he’s not on a mission he likes playing sports. Personality Frost is a very shy person with strangers. He doesn't speak a lot when he is with other people but when he's with Carson or Tory, he really is a chatterer. When he have been found by Providence he was insecure and scared because he couldn't rememeber anything but after few months he got used to that life. Frost is the favourite target for Carson's jokes and even if he seems to be annoyed after them, he's happy to be friend of that E.V.O. guy. They often train together and go out together (also with Tory). Carson give him a passion for reading. So, during summer, Frost usually stays in his room, with a lot of books of every kind. He has a passion for Arthur Conan Doyle's books. Physical Appearance Frost is 177cm tall but he's very muscular. He has white snow hair and blue eyes. His skin is very light, similar to Holden's and WK's skin. Before becoming an E.V.O. his hair was dark blond and his eyes were grey. He usually wears a sleeveless gray T-shirt with the Canadian leaf on his back, a pair of short jeans and black trainers. Since he does not perceive the outside temperature like the other people, both when he's in a cold place both in a hot place he usually wears the same outfit. But if Frost stay in a hot place for a long time, he has the istinct of taking off his T-shirt. Sometimes he also wear a blue shirt with short sleeves. When he fights, his clothes can become wet and his skin get colder than usual. His clothes change with him so, for example, when his arms become of ice, even his chest and T-shirt become iced. When he was seen by Providence in his "Jack Frost Form", all his body was made of ice and snow. He had white eyes, hair, skin...everything. His hands were bigger and he was taller and stronger. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Powers and Abilities *''Ice Generation: Frost can generate ice from his hands, if he touches the earth he can build enormous iced walls. Can also produce arrows, bullets and whatever he wants. His arms and hands can become bigger and iced. *Snowstorm:'' It needs a lot of concentration but he can stir up powerful snowstorms thant can also evolve into tornados. But he almost never uses this power because it needs a lot of energy. *''Snowing :'' Can make snow and creating snow bullet of different sizes. *''“Jack Frost” Form:'' All his body become made of ice and snow. It’s his most powerful form. Named so by Tory. *''Control of his body temperature:'' He can lower or raise his body temperature at will. Other Abilities *''Hand-to-Hand Combat :'' he really likes fighting with the help of his powers. *''High speed: '' combined with his powers he can skid on the street with high speed until 80 km/h and more. *''Enhanced strenght and durability:'' Frost has an high strenght that permit him to resist fatigue. *''Disease Immunity:'' his cold “blood” kill almost all bacterias. Trivia *In his veins flows liquid ice at -70 deegres so when he blushes his cheecks get covered with ice. Providence’s scientist could not discover how it is possible for him being alive. *He’s afraid of the pyrokinetic ability of Cole. He fears that the guy could melt him. *He hates parties and Carson teases him for it. *During summer he’s very lazy and prefers staying in his bedroom to sleep. *Right before Providence found him he was in his EVO full form and after had freezed that forest, he turned back in his normal form and lost his memories. *He can snowboarding even without the snowboard. *He can tolerate all the temperatures but he doesn’t like much the hot. Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Glorex98 Category:Second Generation Category:E.V.O.s Category:Original Characters Category:Characters